Missed The Moon
by yayarara
Summary: Kyuhyun sang putra mahkota bertemu dengan Sungmin anak tiri keluarga Lee, keduannya tak akan tahu jika pertemuan itu akan memulai segalannya. Segala hal tentang cinta, keluarga, dan intrik politik/Kyumin/GS for uke/Romance/Angst/Joseon era


.

.

Sungmin hanya diam, yah memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? melompat dari kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi sekarang? oh jangan gila, Sungmin masih sayang nyawanya sendiri meski sempat terbesit pikiran itu tadi. Sedari tadi matanya terus melihat keluar jendela kecil kereta itu, memperhatikan pepohonan rindang yang daun-daunnya membuat sinar matahari tak menyapa langsung ke tanah. Pikiran gadis itu melayang ke tempat asalnya, sebuah kota kecil dekat pelabuhan. Tempat yang sering disinggahi oleh para pedagang dari Cina dan Gujarat. Sungmin jadi ingat seharusnya nanti malam dia melihat kembang api di dekat pelabuhan dengan teman-temannya sambil membawa lampion dan membeli berbagai jajanan manis favoritnya.

Yah seharusnya…..

Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia malah dalam berjalan ke ibu kota. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk lesu melihat jemarinya lalu beralih ke _hanbok_ yang ia pakai. _Hanbok_ mahal berwarna toska lembut dengan bahan sutra berkwalitas tinggi membalut tubuhnya sejak ia meninggalkan tempat asalnya. Ibunya bilang mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal ini karena nantinya setiap hari ia harus memakainya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal mengingat alasan kenapa ia ada dalam kereta kuda ini. Semua adalah karena salah ibunya!

Yah salah Ibunya.

Ibunya adalah seorang _gisaeng_ terkenal di kota, ia selalu menjadi favorit para pejabat dan pedangang yang singgah. Meski sudah tak muda lagi tapi paras cantik ibunya tetap membuat setiap mata terpesona. Belum lagi keterampilannya bermain alat musik serta suaranya yang indah. Tutur kata yang lembut namun perkataannya selalu cerdas dan kritis membuat orang lain senang berbicara dengannya meminta pendapat dan nasehat.

Selama ini ia dan ibunya tinggal di sebuah rumah hiburan ternama di kota mereka. Sungmin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak sebayanya meski ia hanya memiliki ibu, jangan tanya siapa ayahnya, ibunya adalah seorang _gisaeng_. Semua orang menyayanginya di sana, karena itu ia tak pernah merasa kurang kasih sayang meski tanpa seorang ayah.

Hingga sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu kota mereka kedatangan seorang bangsawan dari ibu kota. Salah satu bangsawan dari fraksi yang kuat di politik istana, Bangsawan itu begitu menyukai ibunya. Hampir tiap minggu ia mengunjungi ibunya dan membelikan hadiah yang macam-macam. Awalnya Sungmin tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu karena memang sudah biasa, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona ibunya. Tapi ketika ibunya selalu membicarakan bangsawan itu Sungmin mulai was-was. Pasalnya ibunya tak pernah menyinggung tamu-tamunya bila bicara dengannya.

Suatu malam ibunya memanggilnya kekamar, jantung Sungmin langsung berdetak tak tenang…ia takut. Selama ini jika ibunya ingin bicara 4 mata dengannya di kamar itu berarti ia telah melakukan kesalahan dan ibunya sudah menyiapkan eksekusi untuknya di dalam kamar. Ia memang termasuk anak yang nakal terkadang. Namun saat itu yang ia dapat bukanlah hukuman atau pun ceramahan tapi lebih buruk, jauh lebih buruk!

Ibunya akan menikah.

Sungguh saat itu otak Sungmin bahkan tak bisa mencerna perkataan ibunya sama sekali. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Selama ini ia pikir ia dan ibunya sudah cukup bahagia, lalu kenapa ibunya perlu menikah. Dan saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah di ibu kota Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan penolakannya dengan amarah. Mungkin akan menjadi pertengkaran terhebat mereka jika ibunya juga tersulut amarah. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya tidak akan dengan mudah menerimanya, karenanya ia tenang menghadapi amarah putrinya.

Sedang Sungmin menyerukan protes atas keputusan ibunya. Soal menikah saja masih Sungmin cerna, sekarang malah pindah? yang benar sangat mencintai tempat ini, menyayangi bibi pengasuhnya, menyayangi paman pengurus rumah hiburan, menyayangi juru masak rumah hiburan, menyayangi nyonya pemilik tempat itu, dan tentu saja menyayangi teman-temannya. Hidup Sungmin begitu sempurna di sini ia tersenyum, tertawa bahagia di sini. Lalu sekarang ibunya minta untuk meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

Setelah kejadian itu hampir seminggu Sungmin tak mau berbicara dengan ibunya, ia kesal. Namun pikirannya di paksa berubah saat mendengar ibunya menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Ia berfikir kembali tentang semua perkataan ibunya, mencoba melihat dari sisi ibunya. Mungkinkah ibunya kesepian? apakah harus dengan orang yang ibunya eeeem-cintai? Apakah perasaan ibunya pada bangsawan itu sama dengan perasaan Sungmin pada tempat tinggal mereka? ah bodohnya dia tanpa ditanya pun semua orang tahu bahwa perasaan itu lebih, lebih dari yang Sungmin tahu.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin (terpaksa) setuju, demi ibunya.

Ibunya begitu bahagia mendengarnya, memeluknya begitu erat hingga Sungmin merasa akan mati sesak nafas bila terlalu lama didekapan ibunya. Sebenarnya Sungmin kesal, namun saat melihat air mata bahagia ibunya rasa kesal itu leyap entah ke mana di gantikan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya. Ia ikut bahagia bila ibunya juga bahagia.

Begitulah asal muasal keberaadaan gadis itu di dalam kereta kuda menuju ibu kota. Setelah persetujuan Sungmin tanpa babibu bangsawan itu pun langsung memboyong mereka ke ibu kota. Pernikahan akan diadakan di sana, dan selanjutnya mereka akan tinggal di rumah bangsawan atau bisa dikatakan calon ayah tiri Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui kenyataan itu, ia mulai menyesali keputusannya sekarang. Ini baru perjalanan ke ibu kota tapi Sungmin sudah merindukan tempat asalnya. Katakan ia plin plan dan tak punya pendirian, tapi oh ayolah ia hanya gadis berumur 14 tahun yang masih suka bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Dan di tempat tinggal barunya nanti ia ragu mempunyai banyak teman mengingat lingkungan apa yang akan mereka tinggali nanti. Ibunya yang ada di kereta depan dengan calon suaminya itu mungkin tak akan mengerti kegalauan Sungmin. Mereka terlalu dimabuk asmara.

Lama perjalanan itu, hingga saat senja rombongan mereka sampai di ibu kota. Sungmin takjub dengan bagunan-bangunan disekitarnya begitu berbeda dengan tempat asalnya, belum lagi banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Segalanya sungguh begitu berwarna tersenyum tipis, mungkin tak buruk juga tempat ini.

Kereta kuda itu berhenti di sebuah gerbang rumah megah didepan mereka, begitu megahnya hingga Sungmin mengira bahwa mereka nyasar ke istana. Gerbang kayu itu terbuka memperlihatkan segala keindahan di baliknya. Rumput hijau itu seperti karpet yang membungkus tanah di bawahnya. Pohon dan bunga tertata apik dengan batu-batu sedang yang berjejer rapi mengelilingi paviliun-paviliun yang terlihat mewah di mata Sungmin. Benar-benar rumah seorang bangsawan.

Sungmin ingin menampar pipinya sendiri tapi ia masih tahu malulah.

Beberapa pelayan segera menghampiri mereka, sibuk menyambut Tuan Besar mereka yang baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Jujur saja Sungmin merasa aneh dengan penyambutan berlebihan begini, tak ada sapaan ringan dengan tawa seperti di tempat asalnya hanya ada rasa hormat dan melayani.

"Abeoji!"

Seruan merdu membuat semua perhatian orang tertuju ke arah yang sama, kearah seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari pafiliun.

Sungmin sempat terkejut meski cuma sebentar dengan sosok di depanya. Gadis di depannya itu mengingatkanya pada sosok dewi bulan yang dulu sering diceritakan pengasuhnya saat ia kecil. Yah mungkin itu penggambaran yang paling tepat, lihat saja paras cantik nan menawan dan berkesan begitu lembut itu. Gerak geriknya yang halus dan feminim membuatnya begitu anggun. Belum lagi senyum yang Sungmin yakin bisa membuat semua orang merasakan damai dan hangat di saat bersamaan. _Hanbok_ warna peach yang di padu dengan biru muda begitu pas di kulitnya. Benar-benar sosok yang indah menurut Sungmin

"Seohyun-ah, beri salam pada calon ibumu."

Perkataan bangsawan membuat gadis-dewi bulan- itu tersenyum kearah Ibu Sungmin dan melakukan sebuah penghormatan yang begitu formal menunjukkan sikap layaknya bangsawan wanita terhormat. Sikap menghormati dari seorang putri pada ibunya.

Sungmin sedikit kaget saat sepasang tangan besar menyentuh bundaknya yang kecil.

"Dan ini adalah Sungmin, mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi dongsaengmu" ucap bangsawaan itu sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Sungmin pelan.

Seohyun mendekati sungmin dengan wajah sumpringah. Ia membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut, jujur saja ia begitu gemas dengan Sungmin.

"Aigo, kau begitu manis!"

Seketika Seohyun langsung memeluknya erat membuat Sungmin bingung tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Baginya orang di depanya ini masihlah orang asing seramah apapun orang itu. Tak berapa lama Seohyun melepas pelukannya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"14 tahun Ageshi."

"Jangan begitu formal padaku, kita akan jadi saudara mulai sekarang jadi panggil aku eonni ne?"

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan senyum seadanya, entahlah ia hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam paviliun, bercengkramah saling mengakrapkan diri meski Sungmin sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Ia hanya mendengarkan orang-orang yang sibuk berbicara di ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sini. Bahkan kue-kue manis di depannya tampak tak menggiurkan lagi di matanya.

Sungmin tak yakin kapan ia akan terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini.

**Missed The Moon **

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Warnning : Generswicth, Angst, Joseon era**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun sang putra mahkota bertemu dengan Sungmin anak tiri keluarga Lee, keduannya tak akan tahu jika pertemuan itu akan memulai segalannya. Segala hal tentang cinta, keluarga, dan intrik politik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istana, Paviliun Donggung

Pangeran Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya hampir bersamaan dengan sang Ratu.

"Mulailah mengenal gadis-gadis rekomendasi ibu, semua dari keluarga baik-baik dan terpandang bahkan ada beberapa yang merupakan teman kecilmu dulu ."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seadanya pada ibunya, senyum ala pangeran.

"Eumamama, sekiranya kita pernah membahas ini dan saya masih pada pendirian saya bahwa saya belum berkenan memiliki seorang istri. Mengenal mereka pun percumah karena saya pasti lupa wajah dan nama mereka tak sampai satu jam setelahnya." Kyuhyun berkata tenang.

Ratu Sooyoung memandang tajam pada Kyuhyun namun perlahan pandangan itu tertutup oleh senyum ratunya.

"Pangeran, tentu anda ingat posisi anda sebagai putra mahkota satu-satunya di kerajaan ini bukan?"

Kyuhyun mulai tidak suka nada bicara ibunya.

"Saya tahu."

"Kalau begitu Pangeran pasti mengerti kewajiban-kewajibanmu, termasuk pernikahan."

Pangeran Kyuhyun dan ratu Sooyoung saling menatap tajam, mencoba mengintimidasi satu sama lain, namun Kyuhyun segera memutus pandangan mereka. Sengaja mengalah.

"Saya mengerti Ibunda"Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat Ratu Sooyoung tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, aku akan mengatur pencalonan istrimu segera."

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk patuh sebelum Ratu Sooyoung pergi meninggalkan kediammannya. Setelah ia merasa sendirian, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Terlentang diatas tatami dengan satu kaki yang dinaikkan di meja, benar-benar bukan sikap seorang pangeran.

"Aisss!"Umpatnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Nenek sihir itu benar-benar ingin membunuhku perlahan."

Oh, jangan heran kenapa Kyuhyun mengatai ibunya sendiri. Ratu Sooyoung bukanlah ibu kandungnya jadi ia tak perlu merasa menjadi anak durhaka.

Pangeran Kyuhyun sebenarnya merupakan anak dari salah satu selir Raja, selir kesayangan Sang Raja tepatnya. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi raja, sama sekali tidak pernah. Hyungnya yang merupakan anak Ratu Sooyong atau putra mahkota terdahulu maninggal sebelum usianya menginjak 15 tahun karena penyakit. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana suasana berduka di dalam istana saat kematian Putra Mahkota Jungmo.

Pangeran Jungmo merupakan gambaran raja bijaksanan di masa depan, semua orang mencintainya bahkan Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan hyungnya ini meski ibu mereka dapat dikatakan berselisih. Mereka tumbuh bersama dengan rasa persaudaraan yang kuat, tanpa adanya latar belakang fraksi yang pasti akan menandingkan mereka dalam perebutan kekuasaan. Mereka hanya seorang hyung dan dongsaengnya, hanya itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyentuh tahta sedikit pun. Ia bahkan berniat setelah lulus ujian istana ingin mengembara ke berbagai negeri. Melepaskan gelar pangeran yang ia sandang.

Namun segala rencana itu lenyap begitu saja saat Pangeran Jungmo meninggal. Perebutan kekuasaan tak terhindarkan. Ratu Sooyoung yang tak bisa melahirkan lagi menguntungkan bagi fraksi Cho karena berarti mengharuskan Kyuhyun menyandang gelar Putra Mahkota. Kyuhyun memang menerimanya tapi sungguh bukan demi fraksi bodoh yang hanya berisi orang-orang tua haus akan harta dan kekuasaan itu. Kyuhyun lebih memilih bunuh diri dari pada memenuhi keserakahan orang-orang tua itu. Sama sekali bukan karena itu.

Ia menerimanya karena demi Hyungnya, yah demi Pangeran Jungmo.

Sebelum Pangeran Jungmo meninggal, ia memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menerima tahtanya. Jungmo tahu ini adalah permintaan yang berat untuk dongsaengnya ini, ia tahu persis bagaimana Kyuhyun yang seperti alergi pada tahta kerajaan. Tapi tak ada yang Jungmo percaya kecuali Kyuhyun di istana. Lepas dari fraksi Cho, Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang hangat dan bijaksana meski luarnya agak dingin dan suka seenaknya. Dan yang paling penting Kyuhyun seperti dirinya, tidak memihak fraksi manapun termasuk fraksi tempat mereka terlahir. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan dapat mengatikannya dengan baik, meneruskan visinya sebagai raja yang bijaksana. Bahkan Jungmo selalu berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun bisa lebih baik darinya .

Permintaan terakhir hyungnya yang tak dapat ia abaikan begitu saja, permintaan yang mungkin begitu berat tapi Kyuhyun menyanggupinya dengan sepenuh hati. Demi Hyungnya ….tak lebih.

"Yang Mulia, saya Yesung mohon menghadap." Suara dari luar pafiliunnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Ia langsung duduk tegak dan menyuruh Yesung pengawal pribadinya untuk masuk.

"Sudah saatnya berlatih ya?"

Yesung menunduk pada Kyuhyun

"Iya Yang Mulia, tolong segera bersiap-siap."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun segera bersiap seperti biasa.

Lapangan besar di sayap kiri istana memang dikhususkan untuk tempat berlatih bela diri dan berkuda. Sehari-hari memang dugunakan berlatih para prajurit tapi saat-saat tertentu sering juga digunakan untuk berlatih para anggota keluarga istana. Seperti sekarang ini terlihat iring-iringan Putra Mahkota yang tentu saja menemani Putra Mahkota mereka berlatih.

Berbeda dari Pangeran Jungmo yang tida begitu suka bela diri Kyuhyun justru menyukainya, baginya laki-laki itu harus kuat.

Saat Berkuda Kyuhyun tampak begitu luwes, seakan sang kuda begitu tunduk hormat padanya.

Bermain pedang, tak akan ada orang yang bisa lari dari sabetan pedangnya jika Kyuhyun sungguhan ingin membunuh lawan tandingnya.

Bahkan dengan tangan kosong pun Kyuhyun masih memiliki pertahanan yang cukup kuat.

Yah hampir semua cabang beladiri ia kuasai, kecuali satu hal…..

Zyuuut

Busur panah itu tertancap ditanah yang masih berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari papan sasaran. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil busur panah, mencobanya lagi. Kali ini ia menggunakan tenaga yang lebih besar lalu dalam sekali tembakan…..busur itu meluncur melewati papan target begitu saja tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun.

"Aish…." Umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

Beberapa pelayan dan kasim di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik mengkomentari bidikan gagal Pangeran mereka.

Kyuhyun melototi mereka jengkel membuat semua orang langsung diam dan menunduk, sedang Yesung hanya menghela nafas.

Jujur saja pengawal pribadi kerajaan ini tidak mengerti dengan Pangeran yang satu ini, hampir semua cabang bela diri ia kuasahi tapi kenapa menembakkan anak panah dari busur ke target Pangeran ini tak bisa.

Ya, Pangeran Kyuhyun sang Putra Mahkota tak bisa memanah.

Dari pertama ia memegang busur hingga sekarang belum pernah Kyuhyun tepat mengenai sasaran panahnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatan Pangeran, dan tidak ada yang salah pada tangan Pangeran. Ia hanya tidak bisa memanah, itu saja.

"Aish!" Dengan jengkel Kyuhyun membuang busur dan anak panahnya ke tanah mengagetkan semua orang.

"Suruh para pembuat senjata itu membuat busur dan dan anak panah yang baru, yang itu rusak !"

Kasim Kim lekas menunduk patuh dan memungut busur dan anak panah yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia memeriksannya sejenak, tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya tapi mana berani ia mengatakan hal itu pada Pangeran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak, kalau sudah begini moodnya berlatih benar-benar rusak. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Yesung, para kasim, dan dayang-dayang di belakangnya. Yesung menghela nafas saat mendengar gerutuan pelan Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran apakah ada yang ingin anda lakukan hari ini?" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan pengawal pribadinya. Panawaran Yesung terdengar menggiurkan paginya.

Sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota seluruh kegiatan Kyuhyun selalu dijadwalkan, ia tidak diijinkan untuk melanggar jadwal dan melakukan hal sesukannya. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya belajar, bertemu orang-orang penting, belajar, berlatih bela diri, belajar, menghadiri tradisi istana, dan belajar lagi. Sangat membosankan, dan semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya akan terus mengawasinya dan tidak akan membiarkannya di kabur.

Jadi saat mendengar penawaran Yesung moodnya langsung membaik, pengawalnya itu akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan hari ini. Dan itu berarti tidak akan ada duduk bosan dengan setumpuk buku dan gulungan yang harus ia baca.

Kyuhyun berbalik kali ini, melihat Yesung dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar. Kasim Kim sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Ada!"

.

###

.

Kediaman Lee terlihat tenang seperti biasanya hari itu. Seluruh pelayan mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan rajin seperti biasa meski sang tuan rumah sedang berpergian jauh. Ryewook menata makan siang nona mudanya dengan rapi di atas meja kecil. Ia lekas membawanya saat segalannya siap dengan langkah hati-hati menuju kamar nonanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir gadis muda itu.

"_Ageshi_, waktunya makan siang." Katanya sesaat lalu menbuka pintu didepannya.

Senyum itu langsung menghilang saat mendapati kamar nonanya kosong hanya meninggalkan kain sulaman yang baru di sulam sedikit.

"_Ageshi_!_ Ageshi_!" Dengan panik pelayan itu memeriksa seluruh kamar dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar. Ryewook menatapnya ngeri.

Jangan bilang nonanya kabur !

Gadis itu berjalan ringan di tengah pasar dengan sedikit memcincing _hanbok_ sutranya. Senyum gadis itu begitu lebar. Sesekali ia terkekeh bila membayangkan betapa binggung pelayannya sekarang.

Sungmin melihat sekitarnya dengan semangat, sudah lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan di pasar seperti ini, karena sejak ia dan ibunya tinggal di kediama Lee ia tidak diijinkan keluar rumah sembarangan. Dia hanya berdiam diri di kamar setiap hari, belajar cara menyulam, belajar bermain _gayageum_, dan belajar tata karma seorang nona muda. Kegiatan yang menyebalkan. Bibir itu mengerucut saat mengingatnya.

Tapi untuk hari ini ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan itu, hari ini ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Toh tak ada siapapun di kediaman Lee selain para pelayan sekarang jadi ia tak perlu khawatir terkena masalah.

Iris bening itu menatap pedagang-pedagang disekitarnya dengan teliti. Sebentar lagi ibunya akan berulang tahun dan ia berencana membelikan hadiah pada Ibunya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Jadi apa yang harus ia belikan untuk Ibunya?

Perhiasan ? Terlalu mahal.

Kain sutra? Ibunya punya banyak.

Gayageum baru? Yang lama belum rusak.

Dwikkoji? Itu sudah ia berikan tahun lalu.

Norigae? Hem mungkin.

Sungmin mendekati pedanggang norigae, memilah-milih hiasan berupa gantungan pada hanbok itu dengan binggung. Banyak sekali yang bagus. Saat gadis itu binggung dengan dua pilihan norigae, telinganya mendengar keramaiaan tak jauh darinya. Ia mengernyit saat tahu pusat keramaian itu di penuhi oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis muda.

Penasaran, gadis 14 tahun itu mendekati kerumunan. Tubuhnya yang tergolong pendek membuat ia harus berusaha keras meloncat-loncat karena tak bisa melihat apapun selain kerumunan gadis-gadis didepannya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, ia akan menerobos benteng manusia di depannya dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Dengan tekad kuat gadis itu memaksa tubuhnya menelusup dikerumunan. Tak sungkan ia mendorong dan menyikut gadis-gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seperti seseorang yang baru bebas dari penjara. Tapi memang benar, ia benar-benar baru saja terbebas dari penjara paling mengerikan versinya sediri.

Dengan langkah ala tuan muda ia berjalan di tengah kerumunan pasar, ia suka tempat-tempat ramai seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya, tidak ada yang akan menunduk patuh padanya, dan yang paling penting tidak ada yang akan mengaturnya.

"Kau lihat Yesung, warna cokelat terlihat lebih baik dari pada merah sekarang." Yesung memutar matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menjurus pada bangunan di sekitarnya. Yesung tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengungkapkan betapa Pangeran itu muak di dalam istana.

Dua orang ini menyamar menjadi orang biasa sekarang, membaur menjadi satu dengan orang-orang di pasar. Hal ini sebernarnya tidak dibenarkan, bahkan kasim Kim sempat berteriak tak setuju saat mereka akan berangkat tadi sebelum bersujud memohon ampun karena berani berseru di depan Kyuhyun.

Yesung segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekati salah satu penjual di sana.

"Silahkan Tuan, jika anda dapat mengenai tanda merah di sana anda dapat memilih hadiah sesuka anda." Sambut orang tua pemilik lapak itu.

Kyuhyun melihat hadiah-hadiah yang ditawarkan dan sebuah kaca pembesar dengan besi yang sedikit berkarat menarik perhatiannya. Memberikan beberapa kaoin pada orang tua itu, ia mendapatkan busur serta anak panah kecil di tangannya sekarang.

Merasa tahu diri tak bisa memanah, Kyuyun merangkul Yesung disebelahnya.

"Lakukan untukku, aku ingin kaca pembesar yang di sana." Katanya memberikan busur panah itu pada Yesung.

Yesung dengan patuh memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun, ia diberikan tiga kali kesempatan. Dan pada percobaan ke dua ia berhasil mendapatkan kaca pembesar yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Yesung berbalik berniat memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun minta barusan tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat tidak mendapati sosok Pangeran itu disekitar.

Dengan panik ia mencari di sekitar, Yesung mengumpat.

Pangeran itu membodohinya dan melarikan diri sekarang.

Tangan mungil Sungmin mendarat bebarengan dengan tangan seorang gadis didepannya. Keduannya segera melayangkan tatapan tajam satu-sama lain.

"Ya, aku duluan yang memegangnya." Nada dingin itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin

"Aku duluan anak kecil! Jadi lepaskan sekarang!" gadis yang lebih tua itu tak mau kalah.

"Tidak mau, kau yang lepaskan!"Sugmin menampar tangan gadis itu lalu mengamankan wadah keramik kecil itu dipelukannya.

Merasa tidak terima gadis yang lebih tua itu berusaha merebutnya dari pelukan Sungmin.

"Berikan padaku, anak kecil!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau, lepaskan!"

Kedua gadis itu terus berebut membuat pedagang bedak itu kebingungan. Ya, kerumunan gadis-gadis yang menarik perhatian Sungmin itu ternyata adalah mereka yang ingin membeli bedak langka dari Cina. Sungmin yang merasa bahwa bedak akan menjadi hadiah sempurna untuk ibunya segera meminta yang kualitasnya paling bagus. Beruntung masih ada satu yang tersisa, namun ternyata bukan hanya Sungmin yang menginginkannya.

Merasa bedak dipelukannya akan terebut, Sungmin meraih kepang rambut gadis itu dan menariknya kuat membuat gadis itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat keramik bedak itu ditangnnya, tidak dipedulikannya gadis tadi yang menatapnya dengan syok atas perilaku Sungmin. Tidak tahukah anak kecil itu bahwa ia anak pejabat, seorang bangsawan.

"Tangkap gadis itu!" Serunya pada 3 pelayannya.

Sungmin melempar gantong berisi koinnya pada pedagang begitu saja sebelum berlari, melarikan diri dari kejaran para pelayan yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawal pribadinya. Ia tahu ini tindakan yang salah dan berbahaya, tapi seperti dia peduli saja. Ia ingin bebas hari ini, bebas dari siapapun termasuk pengawal pribadinya. Ia ingin menikmati hari ini dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya, ia harus tetap waspada. Bagaimanapun Yesung adalah orang terlatih jadi ia tidak boleh meremehkannya. Kyuhyun meperbaiki tali _gat_ hitam dikepalanya dan memutuskan berlari lagi, namun kejadian tak terduga saat ia akan berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

Bruk

Prang

Tabrakan itu tak terhindarkan membuat dua tubuh itu terlempar kebelakang dan jatuh di tanah dengan keras sebelum mengaduh kesakitan.

Sungmin mengelus tangannya yang menghantam tanah, matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Keramik bedak untuk hadiah ibunya pecah berantakan beserta isinya.

Merangkak cepat, gadis itu mencoba memunguti sisa-sisa bedak langka itu, namun percumah bedak itu sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

"_Andwe andwe andwe_!" Gadis itu sudah akan menangis tapi saat mendengar suara kesakitan tak jauh darinya rasa ingin menangisnya di gantikan dengan amarahnya yang siap meledak.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, ia memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri. Belum sempat Pangeran itu sadar akan apa yang ia alami tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerah hanboknya dan dengan kasar mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! GANTI! GANTI! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA GANTI!"

TBC

Hallo semuannya :)

Ini adalah FF Kyumin pertama q, maaf klo jelek, bosenin, dan typo dimana-mana. Maklum masih amatir.

Bisa ditebak FF ini terinspirasi dari drama and musical The Moon Embraces The Sun, tapi cuma q ambil sebagian kecil aja kok selebihnya hasil pemikiran otak q sendiri.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu kawan :D


End file.
